d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Galen Medici - adult
Galen Medici: Paladin 4, Sorcerer (Necromancer) 6 Medium Human Hit Dice: 4d10 plus 6d4 (32 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 30' (20' in armor) Armor Class: 19 (+1 Dex, +6 Armor, +2 Shield) (50% spell failure), or 14 (+1 Dex, +3 Bracers) Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+8 Attack: +1 Battleaxe +7 melee (1d8+3 damage) Full Attack: Same Space/Reach: 5'/5' Special Attacks: Smite evil, Turn Undead Special Qualities: Aura of Good, Detect Evil, Divine Grace, Lay on Hands, Aura of Courage, Divine Health Saves: Fort. +8, Ref. +5, Will +8 Abilities: Str 15, Dex 12, Con 10, Int 10, Wis 13, Cha 16 Skills: Diplomacy +7, Heal +7, Hide +6, Knowledge: Religion +2, Ride +3, Sense Motive +3 Feats: Cleave, Improved Sunder, Power Attack, Still Spell Challenge Rating: 10 Alignment: Lawful Good ---- After many years working in his home town as a member of the local Order, Galen found an interest in the healing arts. He spent most of his time defending the sick and dying and assisting them to recover, and started devoting time learning more about illness, poison and disease, in order to learn how to stop it. His intrest led him to devote more time to developing his mind than his body. So much so that he aquired his own laboratory and started learning the gifts of the arcane, and the more magical means of controlling illness. It was during this phase of his life that he formed a friendship and partnership with a missionary (Cleric) from the lush southern jungles, who shared with him valuable knowledge about the rarer poisons and cures found in the south. Wealth level is 17,000 gold, so equipment is a +1 Battleaxe (10 + 300 masterwork + 2000 enchantment = 2,310 gp, 5 lbs.), Masterwork Banded mail (250 + 150 masterwork = 400 gp, 35 lbs), a Masterwork Heavy Wooden Shield (7 + 150 masterwork = 157 gp, 10 lbs.), Bracers of Armor +3 (9,000 gp), a Wand of CLW (375 gp, 50 charges), a Wand of Invisibility (4,500 gp, 50 charges), two scrolls of Shield (25 g each), and two scrolls of Obscuring Mist (25 g each), for a total of 16,842 gold worth of equipment, leaving 158 remaining for misc items. ---- Due to his arcane studies, Galen has now two 'equipped' statuses. One he wears when he's out on the business of the Order, and uses his Paladin skills moreso than his arcane (since wearing his medium armor leads to a fantastic spell failure rate) and casts spells using his Still Spell feat to knock most of them up a level and be cast without relying on that spell failure rate. But while just working in his lab, he wears his bracers and relies on his Sorcerer spells (and wand of invisibility) to stay safe. Aura of Good (Ex): The power of a paladin's aura of good is equal to their paladin level. Detect Evil (Sp): At will, a paladin can use detect evil, as the spell. Smite Evil (Su):'' Once per day, a paladin may attempt to smite evil with one normal melee attack. They add their Charisma bonus (+3) to the attack roll and deals one extra point of damage per paladin level (+4). If the paladin accidentally smites a creature that is good, the smite has no effect, but the ability is used up for the day.'' Divine Grace (Su): At 2nd level, a paladin gains a bonus equal to their Charisma bonus (+3) to all saving throws. Lay on Hands (Su): Beginning at 2nd level, a paladin with a Chr. score of 12 or more can heal wounds (themselves or others) by touch. Each day, a paladin can heal a number of hit points equal to their paladin level x their Chr bonus (4x3 = 12). This healing can be spread out over multiple targets (all touched), or used to deal equal damage to a touched undead (no AoO given to the undead touched). Aura of Courage (Su): Beginning at 3rd level, a paladin is immune to fear (magical and otherwise). Each ally within 10' of the paladin gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. This effect only is active while the paladin is conscious. Divine Health (Ex): At third level, a paladin becomes immune to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases. Turn Undead (Su): When a paladin reaches level 4, they gain the ability of turning undead as a cleric three levels lower (1st level). Can be used 3+Chr mod (5 total) times per day. Spells (Paladin): DC is 12 plus spell level. 1st - Bless Weapon Spells (Sorcerer): 6/7/5, DC is 12 plus spell level. Necromancer (Div and Trans banned; starred spells bonus Necro spells). 6/4/2 spells known: 0th - *Disrupt Undead (Necro; V, S), Resistance (Abjur; V, S, M), Acid Splash (Conj; V, S), Ghost Sound (Illus; V, S, M), Touch of Fatigue (Necro; V, S, M), Flare (Evoc; V), Ray of Frost (Evoc; V, S), 1st - *Ray of Enfeeblement (Necro; V, S), Cause Fear (Necro; V, S), Magic Missile (Evoc; V, S), Burning Hands (Evoc; V, S), Shocking Grasp (Evoc; V, S), 2nd - *Command Undead (Necro; V, S, M), False Life (Necro; V, S, M), Darkness (Evoc; V, M) Category:CR 10 Category:Human category:Paladin category:Sorcerer